


As we heal

by VanLight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mention blake father dead, Patch - Freeform, Post battle Salem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: After everything that had happened, they deserved a break with family‘I’m sorry I bothered you, Weiss. I will be going now.’ Weiss could’t believe her ears. Blake, her friend came to them for once, because she needed them, only to run away again in the end.





	1. Come home

It was weird to say at least. Everybody was so happy. She did know Ruby was as carefree as always, but it was nice to hear her laugh after everything had happened. The battle against Cinder, winning of Salem, it was an exhausting victorious battle. But still, it was nice to be here. 

Holding her drink, Weiss smiled. She really had missed Ruby. Her smile, her laughter, even her morning wake ups. The red head was playing a game against her crazy uncle, who she was so found off. Her tongue between her lips, like she did when she tried to concentrate for a final move. 

The blond on the other side of the room was talking to her father. Showing her motificated arm of. She accidently crushed it a bit with the last fight, luckly Weiss sister knew people to fix it. It all that time Weiss never contacted home again. Not that they called. 

So now she is here. Not really having a home to return to. Winter did offer her residential home at misteral, but Weiss dislined. It was to far away from her friends. Talking about friends, one was missing from the party. 

Blake

After the fight, she dissapeared again, to bury her father who died for the sake of his people. Blake and Yang did fight together, but they never talked. Blake looked to afraid and Yang,... Yang just to stuborn for her own good. 

Looking outside it was dark and snowing and Weiss felt an alarm going of inside her mind. She wasn’t a faunus, but she clearly saw someone sitting up in a tree, amber eyes staring at her. Gulpping her drink down to the last drip, she grapped her jacket, yelled ‘right back’ and went outside.

Walking to the tree she said: ‘I know, you there.’ Not getting respons, she signed.

‘Blake, what are you doing here?’ If it wasn’t from the cracking of the snow, she would never know, that Blake had jumped down. She stood behind the tree, but Weiss could see her rubbing her arm.

‘Just checking if everyone is fine.’ Rolling her eyes, Weiss placed her hands at her hips. ‘Come inside and you would see.’ 

Blake shook her head, facing the covered ground. ‘I can’t.’ 

‘Why not?’

‘Weiss...’

‘No, Blake Belladona, no excuse, no running away.’ 

Blake came into view, still rubbing her arm. ‘I buried my dad and I just,...’ Tears where visible in her eyes. ‘I know I don’t deserve kindness of any of you, but I thought if I saw you guys happy, I would ...’ The raven head girl swallowed, she clearly had it hard. Weiss could feel her hurt, her sadness.

‘I’m sorry I bothered you, Weiss. I will be going now.’ Weiss could’t believe her ears. Blake, her friend came to them for once, because she needed them, only to run away again in the end. ‘No!’ Her voice was loud and she was sure someone inside could have heard her. 

‘Blake, I turned my family my back, because the way they treated me. But you are my friend and family in more ways that they ever could be. You can’t turn your back on me of on any of us. You aren’t a burder, not to me or Ruby and expecialy to Yang.’ Stomping her feet, she grapped the faunus at her shoulders. ‘ Yang never blamed you for what happened and neiter does youre father.’ As if that was a sign, Blake stared crying. Deep sobs came from within. 

Her guilt, her pain, it came out. Weiss didn’t understand a word of what she was trying to say. She only held her. And then she did noticed. 

Blake ears where bleeding from several cuts, she was shivering in her arms and she could feel the exposed places from her ripped clothes. Blake must have fought on her way to here. Holding the faunus she messaged Ruby with on click.

Not a second later, she, Tai and Yang stood at her side. Looking disbeleaved at the sight of the hysterical gir, crying her heart out. Yang kneeled, looking anger and sag at the same time. Bringing her hand up, she passed her aura to the faunus in the hope to sooth her down. It worked

Blake fell asleep, bleeding, cold and tears still visible on her face.


	2. Waking up

Waking up hurted. Her eyes didn’t want to open and she felt so cold. Something stroked her face. It felt cold. Letting out a murmer, she finally managed to open her eyes. To her suprise, the room was semi dark. 

Yang looked at the faunus, while she was slowly waking up. Debbing a cold wascloth against her forehead to keep the fever down. Blake had scared her two days ago, showing up bleeding, ripped clothes and having hypothermia in this cold weather. 

She took it on her to help her former partner. She changed her clothes into warm comfy pyjamas, cleaned her wounds at pur her to bed. While doing all those things, she thought about her double feelings. Happy and worried, but angry at the same time. 

Blake tried to get up, confused. Yang acted fast, pushing against her shoulders to keep her down. 

‘Wh..what?’ Blake blinked, her vision getting clear, she saw Yang. Memories of the previous day came back. ‘Stay down, your aura still needs to heal you.’ Blake dropped her head down, followed by a stinging pain in her head. Yang saw her wince. 

‘I’m going to get you some painkilles, food and after that we will talk.’ Not giving the cat faunus a chance to reply, she left the room.

After a few minutes she returned. Holding a plate with food, glass of water and some pills. Blake obeyed her with everything. Swallowing the pills down and eating a bit. 

After that: Nobody said a word for awhile. A long while, Ruby would havr fallen alseep from boredom. 

The tension wasn’t bearable and someone had to give in, sooner or later.

Blake’s guilt took the better of her. The feeling of abonding Yang, the hurt and what she was excatly doing now. Caring for her when she needed her. But where was she when The brawler needed her. 

‘Yang, thanks for this, um’ trying to find words, she glanced at the bedsheets.

The chair scrapped over the floor and the bed dipped. ‘I never blamed you for what he did to me, Blake.’ Lokking up the raven head saw Yang sitting with her back at her, face turned to her. Those lilac eyes where just as beautiful as always. 

‘I’m mad at you for leaving me. I still am, and I don’t know when I can forgive you for that.’ Blake nodded, tears in her eyes. ‘I understand, I never expected you to forgive me, well I did, but I don’t deserve it.’ Turning her head away she let some tears go. 

‘I’m sorry I’m such a coward,...’

‘Blake’

‘And now you still took care of me, I don’t understand, I’m not worth your kidness or this comfy bed. Hell, I should be sleeping on the ground, where I belong.’   
Blake sqeezed her eyes shut, trying to block more tears. She almost jumped when a hand covered hers. Soft fingers weeped her tears away. Yang shifted on the bed trying to take the faunus in a hug even when she was still mad.

Blake tried to push her away, but it was useless. She felt so weak and tired. She collasped against Yang, sobbing. She cried for everything she did to Yang, innocent people and her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may always give request :)


	3. Hurt

It was quiet, to quiet.

The tension was high since Blake appeared two days ago. Yang cared for her and she didn't let anyone in that room. Weiss and Ruby had to be patience. Number of times Weiss had to drag Ruby away from the door, where she was trying to look trough the key hole. 

It was nice to see how Taiyang and her uncle hugged Ruby, when she felt hopeless and stressfull. Like this exact moment. After they heard the sobbing from above, the redhead almost ran upstairs. Only to fall over her cape en landing against table. 

Weiss tried to calm her down, ensuring her Yang could handle this and that they needed to talk. At this Ruby yelled at her, telling she didn't know what it was like...

How her sister was and how she was powerless to do something. How she was left behind to deal with that. How nobody contacted her and she had to fix everyone and everything. 

The white haired huntress tried not to take it personal. Till her partner said those damaging words: 'I wish I was Yang's partner, then this would't have happened.'  

Her heart stung with pain and guilt. Confronted with this hurtfull truth.

Weiss schnee doesn't has a home or anyone who loves her. With tears in her eyes, she grabbed her jacket and ran out of this house, which she thought could be her new home.

She was wrong

* * *

 

Ruby was mad. Mad at everything that had happened. Mad at this stupid cape, mad at her sister and Blake. Nobody understands how it is to carry the world on your shoulders.

Still she shouldn't have took it out on Weiss. But for she had the change to appologize a call from Yang room interupted her. Running upstairs she found her sister hugging what seems like a sleeping Blake.

'Can you bring me some new washclothes and a extra blanket. Her fever is spiking from all that crying.' 

Ruby signed, sniffed and then hugged her sister, trying not to wake Blake up. 'Ruby,..?'

'I just missed our hugs.' 

'I will hug you as much once I'm freed from this cuddeling monster.' Yang chuckled. It made Ruby smile, just a little.

'What was it with all the yelling little sis?' Looking at her hands Ruby bite her lip. 'I fell and was really mad at Weiss. I yelled at her.' Ruby signed 'I should appologize to Weiss I guess. She ment good,and I,...'

'What did you say, Rubes.' 

'Well, um, I kinda implied that you would't got hurt if I was your partner, ..'

'Ruby!'

'I know, I know, I'm gone appologize.'

'Then you better be quick' a heavy voice said from the doorway. 'She left after you said that.' Uncle Qrow took a gulp from his bottle. 

Panic struck the redhead. Shaking from head to toe. 'She is gone,?'

swallowing she stood up. 'I have to find her. Omg what have I done?'

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss was far from the Xiao Long household. SHe had ran so fast, that she lost track for where she was going. The rain had started to pour down. She was soaked to the bone. Atleast the rain had covered her tears, not that it made her feel any better. Walking through the forest, Weiss was thinking.

 

_Why, Ruby. Why wasn't I enough. I'm never enough. Should have know. Wasn't good enough for father, why would I be good enough for Ruby._

 

Weiss knew everyting she was thinking couldn't be true. Ruby was her friend and had said things out of anger. Still she the feeling she got of those words her former partner had said hurted. But she shouldn't have run away. A fast and stupid descision; She scolded ckherself. 

Shivering Weiss went to sit against a three, hoping that the big leaves would shelter her a bit for the rain. Above her the skye started to turn dark. How long had she been walking? Hugging her knees, Weiss tried to get some heat in her bones, she was so cold. 

**GRRR**

_What was that?_

 

She stood up and looked around, but with the rain she couldn't see clearly. And then she felt it. At her left something big charged out of the bushes. Claws so big and teeth rotting.  **Grimm**

It looked like it was hungry, hungry for Weiss, who had been able to dodge. She looked frightly for her weapon, which she left behind.

 

_Damn, I wish I went in on Yangs offer for handcombat._

 

Weiss didn't had a choice. She had to run and fast. When the Grimm turned to her and lashed out again, she jumped aside and started to run. Her sight wasn't great, but she had to get out of there. The grimm followed her, howling.

Sprinting faster, Weiss jumped over three branches. The rain came down harder. And then she felt it, claws ripping at her back, making her tumble and role a few meters away. 

_This was it_

 

**'Leave her alone!'**

 A hard blow to the jaw and the Grimm went flying. Weiss saw fire and heard the fimiliar sound of clicking. 

'Yang?' Weiss saw the blond, turning to her with a scowl on her face. Trying to get to her feet, Weiss stumbled again. Reacting fast, Yang scooped her up. 'Talk later, let's go home.' 

_I don't have a home anymore_

Still Yang took her with her.

 


	5. Back

Yang could feel her arms starting to protest at the last mile to the house. The girl in her arms was shivering. 'I really hope you don' 't get a cold like Blake.'

A silent reply squeezed out of Weiss troath. 'M sorry.'

'Hush you, we are almost there and then you get a hot chocolat and a firm scolding for scaring us like that. Ruby was about to have a melt down because she were gone.'

'Why?'

'Becease she cares for you. She didn't mean what she sad. Blake is proberly scolding her for it now.' Puffing Yang sat the girl down. 'think you can walk the last meters huh?' Still shivering Weiss took a brave step forward, almost losing her balance. Step by step they made it to the house.

'Yang?'

'Yes princess.'

'Don' 't I need to leave eventually?' I mean I'm only invading and walking in the way and.. Auch'   Yang had flicked her head with her fingers. 'Idiot. Of course you can stay, but we will talk about it once you' re inside dry and happy. '

PUching the door open the blonde pulled the girl inside.

`Weiss!!!!' a twirl of rose petals flew cross the air and Weiss was tackled full speed by a certain red head. 'I' m sorry I'm sorry  I'm sorry  I'm sorry  I'm sorry  .. ' the redhead sobbed.' I didn't mean it,  I'm sorry. '

' putting a head on top the crying girls head Weiss hushed her. 'It' s... Okay now.'

 

'No it's not!! I was mean and hurt and I latched out against you. It was nit okay, okay.' Whipping the tears away Ruby pulled away. '"I hurt you and I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you.' Sniffing the reafhead said: 'you may have all my cookies. Al. Of them and...'

'Ruby stop.' Weiss interupped. 'You can keep your cookies okay, I only want a hug from you and a nice shower.' the ex heiress smiled to her best fiend. Nodding a mile appeared on the youngest member face. 'Okay.'

But before they could even start to. Go upstairs Weiss sneezed.

'well at least you can keep Blake company now that your sick.' Yang said amused 


End file.
